


[podfic] Fire alarms (and losing you)

by Annapods



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Patrick, for reasons that Pete's never had the courage to explore, has a little biological quirk that means once every month or so, he experiences a profound and undeniable need for sex. It's not a problem at first--he has a girlfriend at home, and when they're on the road, he and Pete have a casual, no-strings-attached gentlemen's agreement, and everything's working out great.Then Patrick breaks up with his girlfriend. Lines get blurred, Pete is forced to confront some uncomfortable truths, and everything teeters on the brink of falling apart.01:33:00 :: Written byGirlpearl.





	[podfic] Fire alarms (and losing you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fire alarms (and losing you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938574) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/faaly) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h7tcsfyjkpq0414/%5BFOB%5D%20Fire%20alarms%20%28and%20losing%20you%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h7tcsfyjkpq0414/%5BFOB%5D%20Fire%20alarms%20%28and%20losing%20you%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** I said 'no fuckbuddies pining for each other' and 'no miscommunication just talk to each other already' and 'I'm bad at porn noises', but here I am, recording just that and enjoying it. Sigh.  
This was recorded for Paraka’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Girlpearl for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
